The Masters Of Distruction
by Unices
Summary: It has been a while since the Digidesten have been too the digital world, and darkness has started to stur. Plenty of all charecters and multiple paringings, character changes depending on who the story is centering around at the moment
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Darkness

Kari was running. She did not know where. She tripped.

"Darkness will rule," said a voice like her own.

She was now in the dark sea. She tried to swim out but was pulled down. The girl was there. No, Kari was pulling Kari down. But this Kari was dressed in black and had an evil glow in her eye. Kari couldn't breath. Her other self would not let her go. Soon Darkness surrounded her.

She gasped for breath. She flailed her arms. The darkness would not leave. It held her. Images of blood were before her eyes. Then a voice.

"Kari wake up! Do you want to be late?"

Kari opened her eyes. Her brother Tai was standing right next to her bed. Usually she was up before him.

"Morning Tai," Kari said.

"Kari, it's not the morning. I said that to get you up." Kari looked at her alarm clock. 11:00. she had fallen asleep at 10:00.

"Then why'd you wake me up Tai. I really need to sleep. I have a test tomorrow."

"You were whining in your sleep. I heard you when I was going to bed."

"No wonder I always have to wake you up. Why do you stay up late anyway?"

"Izzy thinks that he has a way to make the old digivices work to get us into the digital world. That way we can all fight if you guys are to busy. He's doing the test with mine and Matt's digivices."

"That makes sense. Now can I please go back to sleep?"

"Tell me what in the world you were dreaming about?"

"Just a nightmare Tai."

"Alright."

Tai left her room and shut her door. Kari sighed. She'd had this nightmare before. This time it had been worse. She didn't want to worry her older brother, or her parents. Only the digidesten and the digimon knew of the dark sea, and she was the only one who saw it anymore. Ken no longer could see it, though he hated it even being mentioned. Yoli saw it once, and she was skittish if anyone said a thing about it to her and Kari. There was no one who would understand her pain. She could mention it to T.K. He like her had been part of the original digidesten as well as these new digidesten, but she didn't want to worry him either.

Kari shut her eyes. A little later she woke to the blaring of an alarm clock.

At the school…

"It's been a while since we went to the digital world guys," said Davis leaning against the wall. Yoli was right beside him. Ken leaning on a tree in front of Davis. T.K. and Cody were playing a game of checkers on a small board that Cody had gotten for his birthday.

"It has been a while. I wonder how Wormmon is doing. Even before I became digimon emperor he was skittish," Ken mentioned.

"With Veemon there he'll be fine," Davis told him, "Still I would like to go back just to say hi."

A white car pulled up and Kari stepped out. She immediately walked over to her friends. "Hey Kari," Davis said turning to face her.

"I'm not in the mood Davis," she said looking at him. "I have some last minute studying to do.

T.K. and Cody were packing up the game. "I'll help you Kari," T.K. told her.

"Thanks."

Later that day….

Kari was having trouble thinking about the test. She knew the marital but her dream was troubling her. Her digivice then started to glow. She snuck it out off her pocket. Then the room became dark. There was no exit from the darkness. Kari shivered as it became cold. "Darkness will rule."

Kari new that voice. There was her other self, standing there. Only now for the first time a digimon was with her. It was Gotomon, except this one had black fur and the stripes were a brighter purple. "No," Kari whispered to her self.

"You can't stop it, you can't run away. Darkness will rule," The other Kari said stepping forward.

"No," Screamed Kari as a dark light came from her other self. It burned like an ice-fire. She couldn't escape it. Blood filled her head. She tried to fight but with each movement the blood and ice-fire grew stronger, and her ears filled with the laughter of her other self. Just as Kari thought that she was going to die from the pain she heard a voice.

"Kari! Kari wake up. It's okay wake up," it was T.K.'s voice. She saw an opening in the darkness, and ran toward it.

"No!" screamed the other Kari who for some reason could not follow her into the light.

Kari opened her eyes. The room was normal, except she was on the floor. T.K. was right next to her and so was the teacher. Kari realized that she was shaking.

"Are you okay Kari?" her teacher asked.

"I'm fine."

"T.K. take her to the nurses. I don't think it is a good idea for you to try to finish the test today Kari. Go get some sleep."

"Alright," Kari said standing up. The room swam before her eyes. T.K. grabbed her arm. He wasn't going to let her fall. They left the class room.

"T.K. the digimon are in danger."

"Danger?"

"We have to go to the computer room."

"Kari I don't think that that is a good idea. I'll get the other digidested together, but maybe you shouldn't go-"

"No I have to go," said Kari getting out of his grip and running toward the computer room.

"Kari!" T.K. yelled running after her.

Kari stopped in front of a computer and brought up the digital portal. "Digiportal open," she said holding her digivice to the computer. She was then sucked into the digital world.

T.K. ran into see that she was already gone. He took out his mini email computer and sent emails to all the digidested, then went back to class. It would be too suspicious if he didn't go back, and he didn't like leaving Kari alone.

In the digital world….

"Kari?" Kari looked to see Gotomon staring at her.

"Gotomon, are any of the other digimon with you?"

"No, but I was hoping you'd come," Gotomon seemed uneasy.

"Nightmares?" Kari asked.

"With the dark sea-" began Gotomon nodding.

"And a girl who looked like me?"

"Only in the last one. The rest there was just a digimon who looked like me."

"We have to stop them," Kari told her, "we have to find Gennai. Before they try anything."

That afternoon back at the school…

"You let her go without any help?" Tai demanded of T.K.

"It would have seen suspicious if I hadn't! I was hopeing someone could have gotten out of class-"

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway," Izzy butted in, "Kari's locked the portal…"

"You mean we can't get in?" Cody stated.

"Not from here we can't…but maybe…Tai could I see your digivice?"

"Sure, but it can't break in-" Tai started.

"I know it can't but if the program shows a positive reading we may get someone else to open it, or I could use the digivice to reroute the portal to my computer by passing Kari's block. Just give me a few minutes."

In the digital world…

"Well, well Kari its been a long time since I've seen you and Gatomon," Gennai stated, "but where are the others? Too busy to see their old mentor perhaps?"

"No," Kari stated, "more like I've come for information."

"Information? You've been a digidesten since you were young. What kind of information would you need from me?"

"The dark sea. I want to know…what is in it."

Gennai looked at Kari with an odd look, "Darkness. That's what was always in it."

"Gennai, what about people?"

"And digimon?" Gotomon added.

"Well they wouldn't survive, that's why its location is sealed off-"

"Gennai I saw a girl in my sleep for the past couple of weeks, then she appeared with a digimon, claiming darkness would rule. Gotomon's seen the same dreams-"

"Only with a digimon instead of a girl," Gotomon stated.

Gennai stayed silent for awhile and then said, "Kari, what you saw was a portrayl of the Masters of Destruction. Did she look like you? Was the digimon a Gotomon?" Both Kari and Gotomon nodded. "Then they are going to try to rise to power again…this is horrible. I have much to teach you if you are to combat her."

"Gennai, just who is she?"

"She is the Mistress of Darkness," Gennai stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

An Old Friend finally returns

Kari had made up her mind before she'd plunged into the digital world. She would fight this alone. Hearing more about the Mistress of Darkness only cemented that thought. Light abolished dark, and so she had to destroy this new threat.

Gennai had been more than helpful. He told Kari that their were digimon who knew more than what gennai knew, who could help Kari, and so she left Gennai's house with a plan to locate the digimon, and the first step was searching out an old friend.

Back in the real world…

"Okay," Izzy said, "I've rerouted the portal that Kari locked to my computer and with Tai's digivice its now open, bad news is we have five minutes, and we can't go back through the same portal."

"Well there's more than one portal in and out," Matt said, "It'd be best to go now."

Tai nodded, and grabbed his digivice. "Then lets go."

The portal opened and they headed into the forest on file island where they had left their digimon. "Tai!" yelled an overly excited digimon named Agumon.

"Hey buddy," Tai responded turning toward him.

Agumon glanced at the group, "Where's Kari?"

"We don't know," TK told the yellow digimon, "We where hoping that she was here with you guys and Gotomon."

"Gotomon's not here," Agumon stated. "She disappered this morning. We've been looking everywhere for her."

Tai frowned. At least she was with Gotomon, or at least he hoped so. The other digimon had started coming out from the forest and meeting up with their fellow partners. They looked happy to see each other again.

"Its not like them," Agumon stated, having Tai turn his attention back to him, "Gotomon and Kari aren't the types to go wandering off."

"I know," Tai told him, "According to TK, Kari thought guys were in danger."

Agumon looked at him, "Why would she think that?"

"I don't know…maybe her nightmare spooked her is all," Tai stated.

"Nightmare?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, she had a nightmare last night-"

"So did Gatomon," Agumon told him.

Tai's eyes narrowed. The best chance seemed to be to go and ask some of their digifriends if they knew where she was. He knew he should have pressured her for details, but the time for that was past.

With Kari and Gatomon…

"This is where you met him?" Gatomon nodded in response to Kari's question.

"I still remember it like it was yesterday…maybe he's come back here since we saw his ghost. Gennai said that he met him once, and that he'd been interested in the masters of distruction," Gatomon looked around at the digitown, "I guess we should ask about him hmm?" Gatomon asked.

Kari nodded. It seemed to be the best course of action. She walked to a nearby building and opened the door. There were several digimon eating around a bar. Kari hesitated for just a moment, before going inside. _'I'm going to have to stop relying on everyone else being with me. I'm going to have to destroy her myself, so this shouldn't be too bad.'_

Lucky for Kari Gatomon took the lead, "Has anyone here seen a digimon known as Wizardmon?"

A digimon looked their way, his face obscured from them, "I may have…,"the digimon responded,"…for the right price…"

"A price," Kari muttered. The digidesten rarely had to get anything for paying for it, the exception being food, but information was another matter.

Gatomon growled, "We're not paying any price, now tell us where you saw him."

"Patience, is a virtue, the digimon said, quickly finishing his meal, "I just wanted to know if you would treat me to a contest, a battle. Its been a long time since I've fought anyone really strong."

Gatomon looked at Kari, Kari shook her head. They didn't need any extra fights. She and Gatomon didn't have guarantees of nights that could be spent resting. "Or you could not find him," the digimon said as if he'd read Kari's mind, "Choice is yours."

Gatomon twitched her ears, this digimon was messing with her, "C'mon Kari, we'll find him ourselves," Gatomon turned to the door. Then realized when Kari hadn't moved she turned, "Kari?"

"We accept your challenge, but no digivolving and no fighting to the death," Kari told the digimon.

Gatomon moved her ears into a more upright position, this was unusual for Kari. The digimon chuckled, and walked toward them, lets take this outside then shouldn't we?"

They headed outside and out into the town square. Gatomon turned to Kari and Kari nodded. Gatomon decided to make the first attack. She sped toward the digimon, "Lightning paw," She cried moving to strike the digimon. Her paw struck something made of wood underneath the cloak he hid behind.

The digimon pushed toward her holding up his left hand he fired a ball of lightning at her. Gatomon instinctively jumped out of the way and sprinted again to hit with another lightning paw. This time the digimon ducked causeing Gatomon's paw to get caught on his hood.

She was then hit back with a staff of wood with a sun on it, but she tour the cloth of the hood, revieling the digimon underneath. And as Gatomon hit the ground, she saw the digimon, "Wizardmon?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Legends from long ago

Wizardmon stared down at Gatomon where she laid in the digital street, before looking to Kari, "Its much different seeing how you've grown in person…child of light," he said before nodding his head and offering his hand to Gatomon.

Gatomon quickly took his hand and allowed him to help her up, "Why didn't you come back with the other digimon when Myotismon killed you, Wizardmon?"

"That, is a story best not told here," Wizardmon said, "There is a safe place where we can talk though."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kari asked.

"It's a long journey, and you'll need food. We're going to a place where there is no digitown or convenience near by-"

"We have another means of travel Wizardmon," Kari responded

"What kind of means?"

Kari's digivice started to glow and, with a look of surprise showing in Wizardmon's eyes, Gatomon became Neferitimon. "Well what are you two waiting for…hop on. We do have a long way to go right?"

"Yes…of course," said Wizardmon awkwardly scrambling onto her back followed by Kari, "head north and I'll tell you what to do from there."

"Fair enough," Neferitimon said as she took off.

Elsewhere…

Tai did the only rational thing he could think of when he heard that Gatomon was also missing, which was to go find Gennai. Gennai had always been a help to the digimon and the digidesten, and now they needed him the most.

Gennai's house had been moved several times around the digital world as different evil digimon attacked and took over, but now, now it resided close to primary village. A fitting place for Gennai.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Gennai told Tai when he saw him and the other digimon. What the digidesten didn't expect was to see was Elecmon apparently in an argument with Elecmon.

Elecmon turned and glanced at the digidesten, his eyes resting on TK and Patamon before he turned to Gennai. "I'm telling you, I need that replacement you promised me Gennai…I have more important things to do than to try to watch over baby digimon. I'm not the only one who's read the signs…Wizardmon running out of primary village like his cape was on fire, Leomon's already rounding up his group, I need to be-,"

"And what about just moving your base here," Gennai responded to Elecmon.

"I already told you it won't work. I need to be going, and going now. Especially since they're here and the seal is weakening-," Elecmon started again.

"Is something wrong," Tai asked.

"Yes," Elecmon replied, "The seal to the dark sea is weakening…Which is why-,"

He was once again interrupted by Gennai by a raised hand, "Wait a moment Elecmon…Let's carry this on inside…"

Gennai headed inside as the others following him; however Elecmon didn't head in 'til TK was passing through the door, "What's he giving you a rough time about Elecmon?" TK asked.

"You'll understand soon enough…although I think Gennai is just going to use it to make it more difficult for us. He's very watchful of you guys," Elecmon said.

"What do you mean by us? We're just here to find where out where Kari is," TK told the electric digimon.

Elecmon looked up at him, "Hopefully Wizardmon's found her. Either way it's bigger than just a missing digidesten although that does complicate matters."

Gennai lead them to a room which he had talked to them shortly before they had headed back to the real world when fighting Myotismon, and yes the fishes were still their swimming around like they had been for a long time.

"So, I suspect you're here to locate Kari?" Gennai asked Tai.

"Yeah, she ran off during school and blocked the portal. Gennai she thanks the digital world is in trouble," Tai told him.

"She's right," Elecmon said, "The sea's seal is weakening. Isn't it Gennai?"

Gennai looked down at the table and didn't say anything for a moment, then spoke. "He is correct. The dark sea and the digidesten were needed," he looked up at them, "Long ago the digital world was guarded and lead by two sets of masters. The Masters of Life, and The Masters of Destruction. The masters ruled side by side with their exact opposites, until The Masters of Destruction thought it would be better to control the digital world by oversight and force than through the overlook and protection they and The Masters of Light followed.

"A war followed with The Masters turning on each other and their opposite. Then the youngest of the eight more powerful Masters of Life, by the encouragement of the lesser ones, also known as the messengers, used her light to force back the Masters of Destruction. The Masters of Life used her light as a focal point to channel their powers and trapped the Masters of Destruction and their followers in the dark sea, but gave up their lives in the process."

Gennai paused, then continued, "Since then we've had the crests…the crests that carry some of their power, hoping someday we'd have digidesten who'd be able to call them back or at least keep the seal strong and protect the digital world like The Masters had."

"There is more to the story, but unfortunately I do not know it," Gennai told them.

"This is what you told Kari, isn't it?" TK asked him.

Gennai nodded, "Kari then left to go find a digimon that could tell her more, a digimon who made it their life's work understanding the Mistress of Light, the one who acted as a catalyst, so that she may defeat the Mistress of Darkness."

"But what digimon would know enough?" Davis asked, "That digimon would have to be holed up somewhere-," Davis continued.

"Wizardmon," Patamon interrupted before turning to Elecmon, "You mentioned that we should hope that Kari found Wizardmon, and that he ran out of primary village as fast as he could!"

"Now you've done it…" Gennai said frowning at Elecmon, "Well no use in keeping your identity secret anymore Elecmon…Especially if you've already told them some of whats happening."

Elecmon's ears flattened against his body. Then he turned toward TK, "There are digimon who have dedicated their lives to one or another master. I have. There is also a head for each army, as we like to call ourselves after the armies of digimon that helped them in the war against the other masters. There is only one group that refuses to, but that is their business, not mine. Fact of the matter is, a long time ago we had to leave our bases and help the digital world, and now the generals are rounding up their people. I am the general for hope."

Elsewhere with Kari, Wizardmon, and Neferitimon…

"You should land over on that rock over there…the safe point is close to there, and they wouldn't like it if we just flew in."

"Who wouldn't like it Gennai?" asked Neferitimon.

"You'll see when we get there," he told her as Neferitimon descended. As her legs hit the rock she noticed a digimon hiding in the forest that surrounded it.

"What do you want?" she called as Kari and Wizardmon jumped off her back. The digimon hid behind the tree it was next to.

"It's a friend," Wizardmon told her before calling out, "We mean no harm. We are seeking shelter for the night before we continue on."

"Where do you journey?" called the digimon.

"To the castle of light."

There was a rustle, and a digimon, hidden by a white cloak and hood hopped forward. "Greetings travelers. We ask in return for our hospitality that you remain in a form that is easy to maintain, as well as your names. We want no fights."

Neferitimon looked at Wizardmon, "Do as he says…he's no fighter but he is also not to be underestimated." She changed back to Gatomon and stared at the digimon, who had started to come closer.

"Redvegimon?" Gatomon exclaimed remembering the time when the digimon had served the dark master Puppetmon.

Redvegimon glanced at Gatomon, then at Kari and then rested his eyes on Wizardmon. "The temple I represent is just a short walk from here. You may rest there for the night and then be on your way. Come…it will soon be dark."

Wizardmon started to follow, until Kari put her hand in front of him, "I don't trust him," Kari told him. Redvegimon stopped appearing to wait for them but not turning around.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of Kari," Wizardmon told her, "but we need to get to the temple if we want to get a good nights sleep."

"Redvegimon was a servent for the Dark Master Puppetmon," Gatomon told Wizardmon.

"I'm aware of that…Most unfortuneate circumstance wasn't it Redvegimon?" Wizardmon asked addressing Redvegimon.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt those other digimon. I did what I was called to do," he turned to Wizardmon, "I chose servitude to let the rest of my brother hood escape. I am now residing priest at this temple.

"Now lets hurry, it is getting dark," the trio followed without another quip, but Gatomon and Kari were still unconvinced that Redvegimon could be good.


End file.
